


FanganRonpa: Truth of Despair

by StuckInFanficHell (SilverDragon889)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Be prepared I cried writing this, Hope you enjoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is my personal fangan, i wrote this instead of schoolwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon889/pseuds/StuckInFanficHell
Summary: "Looking back, it was then that I really should’ve realized that the blackness was the start of ajourney through inky truth. The suffocating Truth of Despair."Join Veratrum Winsworh and 15 Ultimate Students in a whole new Killing Game of friendship, love, and fear. There will be thrills, there will be chills, and of course...there will be kills.





	FanganRonpa: Truth of Despair

*TWANG*  
*THUD*  
*TWANG*  
*THUD*

  
I repeat the motions again and again, passing the time in the best way possible. Oh, sorry.  
Guess I better explain huh? My name is Veratrum Winsworth, and I’ve been doing archery for  
so long that they gave me the title of Ultimate Archer. Mind you, I’m no pushover in the sport.  
I’ve been the reigning champion in many archery competitions! But all that prepping and serious  
training puts a LOT of stress on my shoulders. So right now, as I stand in the backyard of the  
dorms at Peace Point Academy, sinking arrow after arrow into the aged burlap of the faded  
targets, I’ve never felt more at peace. Just practicing my craft and mindlessly shooting the  
targets has been my coping method for as long as I can remember. Unfortunately,  
mindlessness can only last for so long, as I heard the crackle of the intercom as the  
announcement was made for all students to head to lunch. Sighing, I packed up my bow and  
quietly placed my arrows from the targets into the quiver forever attached to my hip with  
practiced ease. With a familiar hop in my step, I head to the open-air pavilion we use for lunch  
on sunny days.

  
At least, it was sunny five seconds ago. A dark cloud had settled over the schoolyard, seemingly  
coating the sky in a blanket of smog-like grey, and everyone’s heads were upturned towards the  
sky in confusion. I was confused too. What was going on? Where was the sun? My hand quickly  
went to my quiver and lightly fiddled with the fletching on the arrow in a nervous tic of mine. The  
feeling of the soft feathers always soothes my nerves. But I was calm for only a moment, as  
there was a bang, there was a shout…  
And then there was nothing but black.  
Looking back, it was then that I really should’ve realized that the blackness was the start of a  
journey through inky truth. The suffocating Truth of Despair.  
…  
……  
……...  
I slowly open my eyes, and blink away whatever’s left of the fogginess clouding my vision.  
Looking around, I was shocked to find a bed, a closet, an empty shelf, and other things that  
definitely didn’t belong to me, and in colors I DEFINITELY didn’t pick. (Who the hell makes an  
entire ROOM a bright Neon Turquoise?! Make it black, dammit!) It took my dumb brain about  
two more minutes to realize I’m definitely NOT in the courtyard anymore. So, I took a deep  
breath, and did what anyone my age would normally do in this situation… I freaked the hell out.  
Without thinking about if anyone could hear me, I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!?”

  
Yeah, real heroic Veratrum. Good going. After frantically screaming until I could hardly breathe,  
I at last noticed the visibly unlocked steel door at the far end of my room. Did I forget to mention  
I’m kind of a dumbass? I did? Well now ya know. Anyways, after catching my breath again I  
calmly opened up the door, only to be greeted by a guy with his fist raised to knock. He jumped  
a bit upon seeing me, but then smiled and regained his composure. “Hmph. And I was about to  
summon you for nothing. Marvelous, for summoning a Lady such as yourself would’ve been  
difficult, even with my vast magical prowess in the art of light.” Aaaaaand we’re back in the  
‘what the everloving fuck’ zone. Great, just great. Oddly enough, I can understand what he’s  
saying; thank god you showed up, you saved me a bunch of time. However, deciphering his  
speech constantly would be a hassle. I level my unamused glare at him pointedly, hoping my  
mood got across. “Uh, speak normal, please?” Surprisingly, he looked downward, seemingly  
embarrassed. “Alas, I cannot. For this is the way my Patron of Heroics chooses to speak, and I  
merely picked up his verbal habituals of spellcasting.” Oh. So this is how his dad speaks. Well,  
it’s not like I can’t understand him and he seems friendly enough. I’m gonna take a risk and trust  
this guy. But if we’re gonna explore this unknown place, and we ARE, it’s best I translate for him  
in case we run into hostile people. Or maybe even the jerk who dragged us here, wherever the  
hell this is.

  
I felt myself smile softly and held out my hand. “Well, my name is Veratrum Winsworth, Ultimate  
Archer. Nice to meet you, Dr. Strange.” He lit up at that. “Oh! So you too know of the pictured  
tales of the Master of Time! Please, Madame Winsworth, do call me Banri. For I, Banri Iwasaki,  
also bear the title of Ultimate. The Ultimate Parkourist!” Huh? This guy is an Ultimate? You don’t  
often run into other Ultimates; it’s like a one in a trillion chance even a NORMAL person gets to  
meet one, let alone each other. I had a sinking feeling in my gut that something was wrong here,  
but I just couldn’t place exactly what. I put the thought on a back burner in my mind as I crossed  
my arms and nodded towards Banri. “Ok, Banri. Now that we know each other, shall we  
explore? I’ve been holed up in here looking for a way out.” Ok. I know it’s a lie, but what kinda  
person just admits they just had a mental breakdown for no reason? Fortunately, he bought my  
lie and smiled grandly. With a flourished bow of a gentleman, he exclaimed, “Of course,  
Madame! Allow me to guide us through these darkened halls with magical grandeur and grace!”  
...aaaaaand he sped off. Jeez, he really IS the Ultimate Parkourist. Running as fast as I could, I  
called after my new friend.

“Banri! Wait up!”


End file.
